Fallout the Movie. A showdown with destiny.
Minor dialog to set the stage & establish Vault A2's twist A young blond man, let's call him, Walker, sits alone in a vault tech cinema, moving his lips along with every line of what is clearly a pre-war movie he has already watched countless times. An attractive Asian woman enters in a huff, stops the projector and disapprovingly demands "Really, even today? Only you would spend your last day in the safety of the vault watching this old Jap-Ainu cinema crap." Still munching pop corn and looking at the screen as if the movie was running, Walker wryly replies, "That's very white of you Lucy. Need I remind ya' you are Ainu Japanese?.." In a gesture of mock defiance Lucy plants here fists on her hips and counters with, "Not me Ke-mo sah-bee. That was my DNA donor. Booth my parents are black as night where the moon don't shine." Walker snickers at her rudeness and nearly chokes on his snack. They exchange more general to intimate details of the vault they live in and the meaning of this day. *Today is Walker's 21st birthday, tomorrow he must either choose to leave vault A2 and it's surrounding fortifications for no less than a year or stay to be surgically and irreversibly sterilized to control the population. Lucy tries to convince Walker to stay with promises of eternal ,non committed, playful sex, at least until he get's old a fat. *Walker's counter to Lucy's debate is that it has nothing to do with a need to breed or even parent a child with DNA from a donor that has been dead for more than 200 years but rather everything to do with personal choice and a desire to see what's out there. Walker wants adventure just like in the movies he so loves. A large sinister looking man dressed all in black, (we'll call him Stalker) walks into a rundown, roadside inn learns of the re-stolen stash of Spanish doubloons hidden by an Eastern Enclave foot soldier named Dyson Williams. Stalker then kills the victimized informant and all the witless man's family members old enough to be witness and walks out into the Wastelands leaving behind the cries of not one but two helpless infants. The town's Magistrate reads a lengthy list of charges against Talker that add up to petty crimes and exposed con games. Talker's partnership with Walker has Walker turning in Talker, collecting the bounty and then returning to aid in Talkers escape so the two could split the reward and hit the next town to do it all again. As the risk soon grows beyond the rewards Walker turns Talker in one more time, collects the Bounty but then confesses through Talker's jail cell bars that he has grown weary of their partnership as he knows she's been stealing from him and honestly doubts Talker would ever be worth more than she is right now and walks out to the sound of Talker's gag muffled curses of rage. Planning to abandon Walker in a chemically charged death pool of toxic wastes so thick it creates a lasting fog, but before she could drag him six feet the toxic cloud parted as a Bramin staggers out pulling a wagon full dead and dying eastern Enclave soldiers and collapses in a wheezing pile of death as bodies from the wagon spill out to nearly bury Walkers already broken frame. Dyson Williams, the man with knowledge of the whereabouts of the gold, dying from thirst, persuades Talker to get him some water by disclosing the name of the town and bank where the loot has been stashed. As Talker goes for the water, Williams dies, but not before revealing the safety deposit pox number to Walker. So Talker could not let walker die at least until she learns what locker. Dressed in the uniforms of the dead soldiers, Talker takes Walker, now near death, to a local Followers of the Apocalypse outpost where her sister works as a medic. As Walker recovers, Talker and her sister (Pinga Talker) confront each other about the mistakes each has made in life. Shortly after leaving the Followers outpost Walker and Talker, still posing as eastern Enclave foot soldiers are captured and taken to a western Enclave camp. Stalker has tracked Dyson Williams's to his last known posting at the camp and skillfully managed to pass himself off as an Enclave Junior officer where through special favors he quickly made some shady allies among the prisons guards. Stalker, suspecting some of the effects found on Talker belonged to Dyson Williams. He beats, tortures and all but rapes her until she reveals the location of the bank where gold is said to be stashed. Walker remains stoically cool even after what he'd seen has happened to Talker. He acts as if he could care less about life or death and even tells Stalker that he knows the graves name but then calmly says no more. Stalker switches to charm and tactical advantage by suggesting a partnership. So with the added fire power of six other killers and under the guise of a prisoner transfer Stalker leads the group In the next scene, it would appear Talker made good time tracking to the gold, Talker chance encounters another bounty hunter that means to bring her in more dead than alive for her growing legend of petty larceny and oh so lucky escapes from the gallows. She ends the bounty hunter quickly by Walker who is in the same town with Stalker, recognizes the sound of Talker's gun, seeks hir out, and he and Tuco resume their old partnership. Together they kill Stalker's gunmen along the main street, still Stalker himself slips away like a shadow. Talker and Walker stumble on a battle between the Union and the Confederates, fighting for a bridge of questionable strategic value. Since the cemetery is on the other side of the bridge, they decide to destroy it and force the soldiers go somewhere else to fight. While they are setting up the dynamite, Talker reveals that the cemetery is called Sad Hill and Blondie reveals that the coins are buried in a grave marked by the name of Arch Stanton. On the other side of the river, Talker aggressively takes Walker down onto the mattress of a deserted home, even as the final shots are fired in the opposing Enclaves camps as the fallback and regroup to fight again another day, some place eles. The glow of falling embers from the bridges destruction sees almost romantic as Walker and Talker exhaust each other in the throws of passion. When the new days sun rises Walker Talker frantically searches the stations circling rows of lockers for the one . Eventually Talker finds it, but before he can begin digging he's held at gunpoint by Blondie, who in turn is held at gunpoint by Angel Eyes, who has finally caught up to both of them. However, Blondie reveals that Arch Stanton's grave contains only a decomposing corpse. Blondie then leads the three of them into an empty patch of land in the middle of the cemetery. He writes the name of the real grave under a stone which he places in the center. It this three-way showdown just as Walker always dreamed of the sound track blares and a cinematic view Walker shoots from the hip exploding Stalkers head even as Talker scopes in on the place Stalkers face used to be, only to find her gun is empty, having been unloaded some time in the night of her sexual encounter with Walker. Walker then reveals that the real location of the coins is in a station marked "Under construction" right next to Archway station. Talker through the ruble into the next station only to find herself once again staring down the barrel of Walkers's gun, who now holds a noose in his hand. After placing Talker's neck into the noose, fastening it to a nearby beam and making talker balance on a misshapen trash can. Takes half the coins and walks away while Talker silently shoots him murderous stares. In a dramatic twist, Walker turns around to shoot the rope above Talker's head, as he used to do in their times of bounty abusing partnership. Talker falls, freeing her again. Talker screams in rage as the ropes that bound her hands are easily broken. This time it is Walker who slips away Notes * Still a work in progress Written by SaintPain SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here." 02:01, April 3, 2013 (UTC)